


Bandori Love Children

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Children, Many various tags that have yet to be added :'), Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: I decided to make a series of possible love children for various relationships (though for now it's only one set of possibilities that is considered the "canon" until Raise A Suilen comes out)The character sheets and works will be given here.





	1. Lovechild Character Sheets Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these sheets are mine just note so thanks to Weeb_Trash and Pista for helping with the sheets as well as Guemaru for the idea of Suzu. 
> 
> MORE IMPORTANTLY! Any of these children characters can be used in other fics without permission and in any sort of story. This was done with the purpose in mind that others will get to use the characters as maybe a uniform sort of thing in each ship.

IMPORTANT NOTE: These characters are not all mine and can be used by anyone  
Name: Yuri Minato   
Nickname: Yuricchi; Yuri-chani  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birthday: June 26  
Zodiac: Cancer  
Blood Type: AB-  
Favorite Color: Autumn colors  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “I.. I want to play too…”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Language: Japanese/French/German/English  
Race: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Dandere  
Position: Uke

Hair: Thick, wavy, and layered; silver  
Eyes: Dull gray  
Body: Sun-kissed skin and fairly toned muscles  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Varies but usually of baked sweets  
Clothes: A trendy sort of formal wear to suit Yukina’s protectiveness and Lisa’s style; Likes anything as long as it’s comfortable and warm

History: Yuri grew up as the sole daughter of Yukina and Lisa Minato of Roselia. She’s often spoiled/sheltered so she’s both very close to her parents and afraid of making friends. She sings, dances, and plays various instruments thanks to the tutelage of Roselia. Her current friend group consists of the other two daughters of the band.   
Yuri met Sayo and Tsugu first and warmed up to them rather quickly because of how similar they were to her own parents. Sayo adored Yuri and often played guitar for her. Tsugumi enjoyed watching instead, making them treats and sometimes playing piano beside her girlfriend. They’re often the ones who babysit her which how Yuri met Suzu. Suzu coaxed Yuri into being friends and has ever since encouraged Yuri into a band of their own. A similar situation took place for Anri except the three met at a Roselia practice.

Personality: Incredibly shy and innocent though she is a bit mischievous. She’ll support her friends with all her might but not without playing a slight prank here and there if she can help it. She’s rather cowardly when it comes to strong emotions. She’s quick to run away if the problem is personal to her alone.

Likes: Sweets, especially Lisa’s; Suzu; Anri; fluffy things; Roselia; music; her parents; reading  
Dislikes: Horror, people, bugs, greasy foods, studying, loud noises

Important People: Yukina - Mom, Lisa - Mommy, Sayo - Auntie, Rinko - Auntie, Ako - Onee-chan, Suzu - Succhi, Anri - Acchi, Hina - Onee-chan, Moca - Auntie, Tsugumi - Auntie

Name: Suzu Hikawa  
Nickname: Succhi, Suzu-chan, Su-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birthday: October 13  
Zodiac: Libra  
Blood Type: A  
Favorite Color: Cream  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “Oh, that’s ea-,uh, I mean, that? No problem.”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Seke

Hair: Bob of turquoise   
Eyes: Milk chocolate brown  
Body: Petite; Seemingly frail   
Height: 5’1”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Coffee  
Clothes: Usually a coat or jacket over a top/shirt/sweater and a skirt; Admires Sayo’s style but feels too timid to wear her clothes 

History: Suzu was born into both Roselia and Afterglow and therefore has many opportunities to make friends with the other children and band members. She befriends Yuri first and finds herself relying on the shy girl a lot. She then meets Cara who invited her to play a prank on the Afterglow members. Instead, they managed to get Hitome caught in their antics. Suzu later meets Anri at a Roselia practice. All five of these girls band together under Suzu’s suggestion to have a friendly band that imitates their parents.   
Suzu often helps at Tsugumi’s cafe whenever she goes with her parents to visit so she has lots of experience with baking. Her life is filled with both music and culinary and she hardly ever has a dull moment. However, she’s usually indecisive so many things she does in school is chosen by others like being class representative.

Personality: Very kind and understanding with good work ethics. Suzu maintains a cute image among others though she wishes she could be as cool as Sayo. She’ll sometimes change her words to make herself sound “cool” but it usually falls flat. She’s easily charmed by the tomboyish/princely/cool types and thinks rather lowly of herself due to not matching up to either of her parents (though they don’t pressure her into anything in particular)

Likes: Her parents’ food; culinary; music; her dog, Kai; Yuri; her family; Afterglow; Roselia; cool people  
Dislikes: Jumpscares; spicy foods; seeming inadequate; arrogance

Important People: Sayo - Mother, Tsugumi - Mom, Yukina - Yuu-san, Rinko - Rinko-san, Lisa - Lisa-san, Ako - Onee-san/Ako-san, Tomoe - To-san, Himari - Hii-san, Moca - Moca, Ran - Ran-san, Yuri - Yuricchi, Anri - Acchi, Hitome - Hii-chan/Hitome-chan, Cara - Cacchi, Hina - Auntie

Name: Anri Shirokane  
Nickname: Acchi, Anri-chan, An-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Birthday: December 22  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Blood Type: O-  
Favorite Color: Midnight blue  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “I don’t think I’m that good but if it’s with you…”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Dandere  
Position: Uke

Hair: Wavy jet black hair that ends at the small of her back  
Eyes: Lavendar  
Body: Rather tall and averagely developed   
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Vanilla  
Clothes: Jackets and jeans all around unless she’s alone with Rinko at a special occasion (formal attire there)

History: Anri is the daughter of Rinko and Ako. She grew up loving education, especially in the form of games. She never really joined them in Roselia practices and instead stayed home to study or play music. The first time she agreed to join her parents, she met Suzu and Yuri and slowly begun to warm up to them.   
Anri grew up to learn to picks things up herself. She often aided Rinko in doing the housework and usually found herself somewhere at the top of the class ranks. She found her life rather monotonous, though not completely unenjoyable. She’d often be treated as the outcast in school and the mom-friend of Suzu and Yuri. She was originally friends with Chino (ChisaKano) and looked to her for support in and out of school. Though they were of different walks of life, they did everything together until they started having separate bands.

Personality: Anri is reserved though not shy. She has a bored and lonely disposition which brings her to states of cynicism or just plain disinterest for everything. When spoken to, she’s polite but not particularly serious. She’ll baby others quite a lot if she takes to them. She’s never seen without a small smile ghosting her lips. She may go into a daze if she’s left to her own devices though.

Likes: Music, Roselia, games, cats, Chino, Yuri, Suzu, studying  
Dislikes: Loud noises, conflict, judgmental people, sewing

Important People: Rinko - Mother, Ako - Mom, Chino - Chi-chan, Yuri - Yuri-chan, Suzu - Su-chan

Name: Yuka Ichigaya  
Nickname: Yuu, Yu-Yu, Yu-chin, Yuka-chan, Yuu-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: 26 March  
Zodiac: Aries  
Blood Type: AB  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “Even if it’s just this much...is it enough?”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Seke

Hair: Blonde, short hair tied in twintails  
Eyes: Purple  
Body: Light colored skin, with an average build.  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Antique items and flowers  
Clothes: Light and conservative. Enjoys wearing sweaters and shorts with stockings just because it’s “perfect for all times of the day”.

History: Kasumi and Arisa’s only daughter she was raised with a love and because of that she has a lot of love to give back to the world. She got Kasumi’s talent of making friends and Arisa’s smarts. Best friends with Asae and has a close niece and aunt relationship with Rimi. She’s now looking for the ‘feeling’ Kasumi keeps talking about when she was in high school. To be able to experience what her mothers experienced when they were her age and so that other people can too. Can’t do a single chore right since Arisa does all of them around the house but she tries anyway much to Arisa’s dismay.

 

Personality: Outgoing but reserved she can easily make friends but finds trouble really opening up and become close to other people. She likes staying at home just as much as going out but is nearly unmoving once she gets comfortable in her home and almost never wants to go home when she’s having fun. She’s really good at reading how people feel and knows how to handle it quite well but when it comes to herself she can’t be honest or sort out her feelings on her own. She often finds herself running away if there’s too much pressure on her to admit things.

Likes: Collecting trinkets, Gardening, red-bean sweets (Anpan, Taiyaki, etc), Horror movies  
Dislikes: Spicy foods, Messy rooms

Important People: Kasumi - Mom, Arisa - Mommy, Rimi - Auntie, Asae - Asa-chan, Tae - O-Tae, Saaya - Auntie

Name: Asae Hanazono  
Nickname: Asa-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: February 3  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Blood Type: O-  
Favorite Color: Red  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “I don’t feel like moving…”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese/English  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Kuudere  
Position: Seme

Hair: Long, slightly wavy, light brown  
Eyes: Green  
Body: Slender w/ light skin  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Freshly-baked bread  
Clothes: Whatever’s comfortable for the day’s temperature, especially if it’s nice to sleep in.

History: As the daughter of Tae and Saaya, Asae works at Yamabuki Bakery and occasionally helps out at the livehouse Poppin’ Party frequents. She’s infamous in school for sleeping wherever suits her. Despite being listless, Asae has many responsibilities and gets them done especially if she knows it’s beneficial to her future. She’s good friends with Yuka and can usually be found with her. They’re childhood friends along with Rika.

Personality: Listless. Asae only does what seems necessary and couldn’t care less about something if it doesn’t apply to her. She’s rather full of potential, doesn’t need to study too hard to get decent grades, and has lots of experience with various types of work. The only real problem is getting her to care enough. If anything, she’s like the father of the group.

Likes: Sleeping, cool weather, rabbits, Yuka, Rika, Roselia (of all the bands, she sleeps to them the easiest. “It’s relaxing compared to the others’ flashy songs.”)  
Dislikes: Loud noises, crowds, energetic/pushy people, bitter foods

Important People: Tae - Mom, Saaya - Mommy, Yuka - Yuu-chan/Yu-Yu, Rika - Rika-chan, Rimi - RinRin (She’s too lazy to say Rimirin), Kasumi - Auntie, Arisa - Auntie

Name: Rika Seta  
Nickname: Rika-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: September 3  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Blood Type: A-  
Favorite Color: Cream  
Theme Song: WATASHI NO KOKORO WA CHOCO CORONEEEEE  
Quote: “I think it’s nice that you can love with all your heart.”

Orientation: Lesbian. Absolutely raging lesbian.  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese/English  
Species: Human (Can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Seke  
Hair: Jet black reaching around her waist  
Eyes: Scarlet  
Body: Petite and quite fragile  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Varies on perfume  
Clothes: Light dresses are preferred; anything flowy is fine

History: The esteemed daughter of Kaoru Seta and Rimi Ushigome. Rika is held at a high standard that which she easily seems to meet. She often gets to meet with various bands such GlitterGreen, Poppin’ Party, Hello Happy World, and Pastel Palettes thanks to her parents and is therefore at least an acquaintance of the children of each band. Much of her life is spent engrossed in plays and music, making her knowledgeable in the performing arts. She acts as the big sister of the girls. She also has matching choco coronet pajamas with Rimi.

Personality: She’s terribly afraid of seeming different compared to everyone else due to the way her parents are but she freely becomes quirky when she’s alone. She does her best to be the backbone of her friend groups. She has a protective side to her that can bring her to seem hostile or violent at the smallest things. She’s especially protective of her own thoughts that which is her bane. She is unable to fully admit the things that trouble her and throws herself at others to keep the attention away from her.

Likes: Poetry, Hello Happy World, Poppin’ Party, reading, helping others, acting, meat dishes  
Dislikes: Kaoru being away, bugs, hot days, smoke, horses (Seems to have a bad streak with them)  
Important People: Kaoru - Mother, Rimi - Mom, Others - (name)-san

Name: Chino Shirasagi  
Nickname: Chi-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Birthday: February 29  
Zodiac: Pisces  
Blood Type: A  
Favorite Color: Baby blue  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “As long as you’re happy, there’s no need for concern.”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Uke

Hair: Wavy and cream-colored  
Eyes: Purple  
Body: Petite and fair, physically challenged  
Height: 5’0”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Ocean  
Clothes: Light-colored clothes. Likes having long-sleeves.

History: Raised as a sheltered girl, Chino didn’t know any of the other daughters (aside from Anri) prior to finally attending a joint practice with the five bands. She’s often out with one of her mothers or at home practicing or reading. Leon’s her constant guardian and she relied on him for moral support before meeting Anri in school. She never particularly had an interest in the life of Chisato and Kanon was apprehensive about Chino meeting Hello Happy World, and thus, Chino managed to avoid the busy life she was afraid of but had no idea what her parents really did outside of home.

Personality: Soft-spoken and easily confused, Chino rejects the outside world as much as she’s highly interested in it. She worries most about seeming different or stupid for not having experienced much of life yet. Most of the time, she judges situations by how they sound and how she hopes things can be. She finds it difficult to understand the perspectives of others which leads her to be resolute in her way of thinking. Her heart is in the right place but sometimes...

Likes: Cozy sweaters, hot chocolate, Leon, anything fluffy, calming music  
Dislikes: Stressful situations, talking to scary people  
Important People: Chisato - Mother, Kanon - Mom, Anri - An-chan

Name: Cara Aoba  
Nickname: Cara-chan, Cacchi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birthday: October 16  
Zodiac: Libra  
Blood Type: A-  
Favorite Color: None in particular. She loves all colors  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “Cheer up, okay?”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Seme

Hair: Long and naturally black. Dyed w/ white highlights   
Eyes: Sky blue  
Body: Surprisingly average  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: N/A   
Scent: Flowers and sometimes bread  
Clothes: Sweaters, jackets, anything warm and cozy paired with jeans or shorts

History: As the daughter of Moca and Ran, Cara grew up in a rather interesting household. Her life is founded on rock music. She often hung out with the daughter of Afterglow as the “baby of the group”. Her life is filled with many trips to Yamabuki Bakery, teasing Ran and her friends, and occasionally flower-arranging with her grandfather. 

Personality: A trickster but more for the joy of others. Cara usually has fun little jokes up her sleeve and does her best to lighten the mood when things get sour. She’s uncomfortable under tense environments and finds herself unconsciously running away from situations she doesn’t like. At least, if it’s only her involved. She’s a big social butterfly like Lisa with the ambition of Kasumi but she doesn’t fully accept the reality of things when push comes to shove.

Likes: Smiles, rock, Afterglow, Hitome, Suzu, sweet bread, her family  
Dislikes: Yelling, fighting, unhappy scenes, horror  
Important People: Hitome - Hii-chan/Hitome-chan, Suzu - Suu-chan, Ran - Mommy, Moca - Mom, Ran Papa - Grandpapa, Tsugumi - Tsugu-san, Tomoe - Tomoe-san, Himari - Himari-san, Sayo - Sayo-san

Name: Hana Maruyama  
Nickname: Hana-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: March 27   
Zodiac: Aries  
Blood Type: B+  
Favorite Color: White  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “I’d like to be special to you.”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese + Dashes of other languages  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Deredere  
Position: Uke

Hair: Pink, shoulder-length  
Eyes: Green  
Body: Huggably small  
Height: 5’1”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Varies; usually incense  
Clothes: Cute fluffy or frilly clothes like the outfits of Pastel Palettes

History: Hana grew up on effort. Because of the difficulties in her parents’ personalities, she usually picked things up on her own or through the other members of Pastel Palettes. She got close to Mae and spent most of her life with her. Hana took to styles like Roselia and Afterglow and found a love for art though she still has a place in her heart for Pastel Palettes and the genre it falls in. 

Personality: Having grown up deep into the idol industry, Hana’s the picture perfect girl. She’s a cheery girl though rather ignorant on a good many things. She has to take a lot of time to understand the way other people think. She’s a bit emotional like Aya and finds it hard to explain herself when she needs to. In a way she could summed up as a lover of people.

Likes: Drawing, Pastel Palettes, rock/indie/alternative music, art, Mae  
Dislikes: Haters, irrational expectations  
Important People: Aya - Mommy, Hina - Mom, Chino - Chi-chan, Mae - Mae-chan

Name: Mae Yamato  
Nickname: Mae-chan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 4   
Zodiac: Gemini  
Blood Type: AB-  
Favorite Color: Green  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “Ah, I think I can tell you about that.”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese/Finnish  
Language: Japanese/Finnish  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Dandere(?)  
Position: Seke

Hair: Braided light brown reaching to the small of her back  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Body: T a l l and actually pretty tough   
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Nothing, somehow  
Clothes: Depends on who’s dressing her up that day

History: Lived quite diversely. Mae studied in many different fields thanks to Maya and Eve and even had some participation in modeling and Japanese arts. She was often brought to Pastel Palettes meet-ups and casual practices to play with Hana and eventually Chino. She was usually behind-the-scenes with Maya in their performances and practices and was called upon for musical advice from other daughters and sometimes proper band members quite a few times in substitute of Maya. Mae found her place with teaching others and was encouraged to possibly be in a band of her own.

Personality: Mae doesn’t talk too often but it isn’t as though she’s shy or cold. She usually ends up daydreaming or studying something in the distance when no one’s around to keep her interest piqued. She tries to pace herself to match the habits of others much like her parents do. She often says there’s nothing too interesting she has to offer and assumes that no one particularly talks to her because of the way she is. 

Likes: Reading, music, literally any subject she can nerd about, helping others, working with her parents  
Dislikes: Being left out, seeing people left out, close-minded people  
Important People: Maya - Mom, Eve - Mama, Aya - Aya-san, Hina - Hina-san, Chisato - Chisato-san, Hana - Hana-chan, Chino - Chi-chan

Name: Sakomi Tsurumaki  
Nickname: Sakomi-chan, Sako  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: January 3  
Zodiac: Capricorn  
Blood Type: O  
Favorite Color: Undecided; Likes pastels   
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “You look much better when you smile.”

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: Kuudere  
Position: Uke

Hair: Dark gray, sometimes pulled back in a ponytail  
Eyes: Golden  
Body: Kinda roughened up from all her time playing with Kokoro; Faint marks in random places  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: N/A  
Scent: Lavender   
Clothes: Expensive dresses to a casual hoodie with shorts. Whatever suits her situation.

History: Taught to know the best of both worlds. Sakomi learned enough to handle Tsurumaki business to a certain degree and to handle herself in the world without the aid of Kokoro’s side of the family (though she mainly did this so Misaki and her could be with Kokoro). She was raised to experience anything in life and often has many stories to tell the people she comes across. Rika, as her childhood friend, was usually the constant partner in these times. Sakomi even acted as a side mascot to Hello Happy World when she was a child. She was tutored by Kaoru on guitar and she carried that passion.

Personality: Good head on her shoulders with a little bit of awkwardness. Sakomi tries not to let things get her down and does what she think is right. She’s understanding of most situations and rather cunning with that trait. Her only flaw is perhaps taking some of Kaoru’s facade into her own… 

Likes: Traveling, guitar, Hello Happy World, when Kokoro comes home, traditional foods  
Dislikes: Tight clothes, hurting others, breaking morals  
Important People: Kokoro - Mama, Misaki - Mom, Chino - Chino-chan, Rika - Rika-chan, Hagumi - Hagu-san, Kaoru - Kaoru-san, Kanon - Kanon-san

Name: Hitome Udagawa  
Nickname: Hitome-chan, Hii-chan, Tomatoma  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 14  
Zodiac: Taurus  
Blood Type: O+  
Favorite Color: Indigo  
Theme Song: N/A  
Quote: “Eh? I'm not a bully, what do you mean?"

Orientation: Lesbian  
Status: N/A  
Race: Japanese  
Language: Japanese  
Species: Human (can be changed)  
Religion: N/A  
Type: "Kuudere" (Is actually Tsundere)  
Position: Uke

Hair: Dark pink hair shoulder length hair that is tied in one loose, messy ponytail  
Eyes: Dull Turquoise   
Body: Tall with a developed bust  
Height: 5’7"  
Weight: N/A (Chubby)  
Scent: Chamomile   
Clothes: Monochrome colour schemes with studs and spikes. Always has an accent of light pink. Wears a small jacket around her waist and wears a fashionable low brim hat. 

History: Hitome is the daughter of Himari and Tomoe. Always one for adventure, Hitome managed to turn anything into an adventure, despite not moving around much. She's always been around Cara, Suzu, and Anri, but never really talked much to her cousins or "siblings in law", whatever Moca-san meant by that. Hitome was never one for paying attention in school but she's always been one to try and get her work done. She really looks up to her parents, her mother Tomoe especially, and will never let anyone say anything negative about her mommy Himari. Hitome remembers how her mom Tomoe would drum at taiko festivals but never really enjoyed drumming herself, although she did always love the noise. She was more into the festivities itself and prefers to try and organize events and keep things in line, which is similar to how Himari operates. She often teases her friends due to her looking up fondly to Moca-san and has been teasing and keeping the mood light ever since. 

Personality: Hitome is a girl who enjoys being loud and being in charge. However, if she ever was put in charge she quickly would lose composure and have no idea what to do. She loves teasing her friends and seeing their reaction, and she always tries to keep the mood light. Hitome is one to always "cry wolf". She can rarely take what she dishes out, and tries to fake how mature she really is. As much as she teases others, she's quick to cry herself when things go south, and often runs away to avoid her problems. She tries to have a cool air to her but often fails. She's quick to deny her attachment to anything or anyone. She does care for her friends deeply, even though she tries to hide it behind layers and layers of jokes; she wants to be relied upon, and would hate for others to discover her insecurities. 

Likes: Festivals, Being blunt, teasing others, wearing hats, being loud, stuffed animals, Udon  
Dislikes: Crying, People who are upset, "Quiet people", being called irresponsible, living in other people's shadows   
Important People: Himari - Mommy, Tomoe - Mom, Moca - Moca-san, Ran - Ran-san, Tsugumi - Tsugu-san, Sayo - Sayo-san, Anri - Acchan, Suzu - Succhi-san, Cara - Cacchi-san


	2. Double Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm totally crying by how uninspired I've been feeling and I'm writing this to cope until I can finish YukiLisa

Suzu is rather well-behaved and independent. For those reasons, Sayo had figured it'd be fine to watch her for the day so Tsugumi has the day off from being the main caretaker. Heh. Yeah. 

The idea was to play with Suzu in her room and then take her out for lunch. What Sayo did NOT account for in any of the futures she'd imagined before and during the playtime was that Suzu would fall down from the bed while getting down. That was fine. Sayo got over the initial shock of seeing her daughter take the slight tumble and knelt down, ready to be of aid. Suzu was coaxed back up sniffling. She definitely saw Sayo with her arms outstretched and waiting for an embrace. She took one languid step toward her mother...and proceeded to LEAVE the room.

So maybe Sayo shouldn't have thought of parenting to be that easy. She hardly expected much in the first place but this really would've exceeded anything her poor self-esteem could've thought up. She remained in position for a while, letting the blow sink in when Tsugumi came with Suzu whimpering in her arms.

"Sayo-san?"

"Tsugumi-san, I've sorely overestimated myself." 

"Are you okay?"

A slow nod of defeat and a lowering of arms. "Please give me a moment to process this."

Tsugumi shakes her head, giggling. She lowers Suzu to the ground and wraps her arms around Sayo's shoulders. "You can do it, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm going to get backlash for not making every single possible ship have a child to use but I'm pressed for time and I would like to wait until RAS makes their debut to make the true final copy so that at least everyone can have a pair. It's likely that I may stop with just this set since it has as many of the most popular ships as possible (Aside from SayoHina since that'd be a problem for the child. I have nothing against the pair but if I used it, no child could be made)
> 
> If others with different OTPs want to step up and send in their own character sheets for a child, go on ahead. I'll save it and put it into another set.


End file.
